


Sonic has a bad night.

by DistantWanderer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Feels, Gen, School, Shadow father, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantWanderer/pseuds/DistantWanderer
Summary: Sonic was ready for another week of school but unfortunately, he has a bad night. Single Parent. Emotional-hurt/Comfort. Family. School. melancholic dreams.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Sonic has a bad night.

It was 7 at night on a Sunday. After spending the day playing and doing some belayed homework, Sonic was getting ready for bed, brushing his teeth. He cupped some water and rinsed his mouth then looked at himself in the mirror. Those white pearls reflected the light making Sonic smile.

He proceeded to rinse his toothbrush and put it inside a cup. “Are you ready, buddy?” Shadow asked standing on the door frame “Yes, daddy!” Sonic exclaimed and nodded, then he carefully stepped down the tiny steps that helped him stand in the tall sink.

“Come on, sonic. Time for bed” Shadow picked up Sonic and exited the bathroom and closed the door. Then he walked past Silver’s bedroom, where said white hedgehog was already snoring. And a few more feet and he was at Sonic’s. Opening the door to a clean room.

Sonic was a messy hedgehog but Shadow at least manage to teach him to pickup after himself when he was done playing. A full backpack on the chair of Sonic’s desk, selected shoes at the front of the bed and clean gloves on the nightstand. His son was ready for tomorrow, that was clear.

Shadow placed Sonic on his bed and Sonic crawled to his preferred part of the bed. Shadow then covered him with the bed sheets. “Ok, you are all set” Shadow said while fixing some stray hair and quills. “sleep well, Sonic” and Shadow gave Sonic a kiss in the forehead. He turned off the lights and closed the door.

Now all alone, Sonic shuffled a bit to get more comfortable and tried to sleep. At first was a bit difficult, his mind wondering about tomorrow’s math test and he wasn't so sure if he did one of his homework like It should. Also if his friend Miles was going to be today with him tomorrow, since Miles didn't come to school because he felt sick.

But after awhile his mind went blank, eyes and body heavy. And before he even noticed, he fell sleep and was consumed by the dream world.

*-*-*-*-*-*

...Birds chirped and singed. Breeze moved tree branches, their leaves making a soothing sound. The sky was blue with soft white clouds that made funny forms. His feet were covered with his favorite sneakers. He walked along enjoying this place. It took him awhile but he recognized it. It was a park he frequented with his family every once in a while during the weekends.

Feeling happy he ran along the trees. Feeling the soft soil and grass with each steep. When he was tired he stopped to catch his breath and during that moment he felt a couple arms wrapping him and then lifted him.

It scared him for a second but he quickly recognized the way he was picked up and the smell. It was HER.

“Mommy!” Sonic exclaimed and shifted in those soft arms. He hugged her. “hey you are getting stronger each day, honey” she returned the hug and gave him a kiss in the forehead.

“Lets play, Sonic” she suggested and he nodded. It felt like hours. Fun seemed to never end but it did end. Tired and worked up, Sonic tried to caught his breath while her hold him dearly and let him lay on her tummy.  
“Sonic...” “yes, Mommy?” “I love you so much, Sonic” Sonic then no longer felt that soft tummy or the warm arms. He was now on the grassy floor “Mom!” Sonic searched left and right for her. But she was no longer with him. “I’m sorry, Sonic. But I will always love you and I’ll always watch over you”...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sonic waked up and threw his bed sheets aside. “...Mom..”

It was midnight. Shadow laid on his bed. Being a light sleeper he felt weight on his bed and he waked up. “whose there” Shadow asked to the air, tired eyes tried to scan his room but were subdued by physical feel. It guided him to the new guest. Sonic.

“What’s wrong, Sonic?” Shadow lifted and hugged Sonic. A trembling Sonic managed to utter “I saw her” her? Shadow asked himself. Sonic hold back tears and managed to say “In a dream. I saw mommy” Shadow hold Sonic tighter “Oh chaos… I’m so sorry Sonic...”

“I don’t want to be sad no more, daddy!” sonic exclaimed between sobs. “I know, Sonic. But its ok to be sad. Don’t hold back. Cry, Sonic” Tears stained his white fur but he didn't care. He got in a sat position. He bounced him and caressed his blue quills. He was there for him. Trying to be strong for him. although some stray tears escaped his red eyes.

After a some time, the crying stopped. Carrying a very tired Sonic, Shadow fetched a small towel and cleaned the tears and nasal fluids. When sonic was clean he disposed of the towel and got himself and Sonic on the bed. Sonic didn't deserved to be alone tonight.

It was morning. Sonic was still asleep. Silver was on the shower and Shadow was making breakfast.

Some eggs, toast and fresh orange juice. He placed two plates on the table, along with two glasses of juice. He removed his apron and directed himself to his room. Passing side the bathroom, he knocked on the door. “come on, Silver. Your food is going to get cold!” “ok! I’m already done, dad!” Shadow nodded and continued his trip. He opened the door to a covered blue ball of fur. He uncovered him “come on, Sonic. Time for breakfast and school” and picked him up. A half sleep Sonic felt himself being transported from a bedroom to the kitchen and onto a chair. “I know you had a bad night. But please try to eat”

Shadow gave sonic a kiss on top of his head and went to get himself ready. Sonic felt heavy but tried to eat. Small bites and light sips. After a couple of bites, Silver sat beside him. A fresh looking Silver was about to start small talk with Sonic until he saw Sonic’s face. Tired and stained. “Had one of those dreams?” Sonic only nodded and took a sip of his juice. “I’m sorry Sonic...” Sonic nodded again. Silver took a mental note to gift him some of that chocolate Sonic likes.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Placing the dirty dishes on the sink when finished. By that time, Shadow was ready and helped Sonic onto his room to put his shoes and gloves on. He left the room for a moment to fetch a wet towel. He cleaned the stained face of his baby and brushed his quills.

Shadow helped Sonic, carrying his backpack. “let’s go, Silver!” he exclaimed and exited the house. He went to the car and placed Sonic in the backseat and adjusted his belt. Soon silver exited the house and got inside the car.

The ride to school. Same as any other day, uneventful. Sonic watched the outside while Silver hastily finished some homework.

“Ok, we are here!” Shadow said and turned off the car. He helped sonic out the car. “see ya later, dad!” Silver said and joined a group of friends outside the school.

“I know you rather be home...” Sonic nodded. “But please try to be strong for dad, ok?” Sonic sighed. “I love you Sonic, and _She_ loved you too” he hugged Sonic “if you really feel really… sad… you can always call me, and I’ll be here.” Shadow released him from the hug and Sonic nodded. Shadow gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Shadow stood up and Sonic turned and marched into school.

Sonic stopped at the entrance and looked at the door. He took some air and sighed “I’ll be strong dad” and he got inside. “Sonic!” he heard the familiar voice of his friend and smiled a bit.

When he was sure his baby was inside school, he went to his car and drove off.


End file.
